fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Rustyrose
Rustyrose is a member of one of the Dark Guilds, Grimoire Heart. He is one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Appearance Rustyrose is a fairly tall and lanky young man. He has silvery-colored hair in a pompadour style. He wears silver designer glasses and a dark purple jacket with a flipped up collar, complete with fur trimming. He wears a grayish shirt underneath the jacket that has a belt over it that wraps around his waist. He wears long black pants and blue shoes. Finally, he sports white designer gloves, and his Grimoire Heart member stamp is located on a band around his left arm sleeve. Overall he has somewhat of an androgynous touch to his appearance. Personality Just like several other members of his guild, Rustyrose at first seemed to be completely emotionless. Despite this stoicism, he spoke in a fanciful and beautifying manner, referring to the battlefield of Tenrou Island as an "Eden"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Page 16, Grimoire Heart members as "Demons", Fairy Tail members as "Fairies"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 18, and himself as the "King of the Underworld"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Page 11. He also performs hand motions while he speaks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Page 13 Later on, in his battle against Elfman and Evergreen , he reveals a sinister and crazed side to him, as he was laughing maniacally at the prospect of living in a world ruled by Zeref where non-Magic users would be annihilated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 15-17 He believes that only the strong should survive, and constantly refers to weak opponents as trash.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 4-7 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Rustyrose is first seen on an airship in, which is located somewhere above Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 18-19 Later, he agrees to take part in the battle against Fairy Tail's best Mages, who are on the island. As the airship nears the island, Rustyrose tells his guild members to prepare for battle. He then looks on as Makarov intercepts the airship at the bay in front of Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 16-20 Caprico then stores Rustyrose and all the other members of Grimoire Heart away and proceeds to fly over the island, releasing all the members in the form of bubbles. As Rustyrose lands he finds himself facing confronts Elfman and EvergreenFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 8-16 who comment on his erratic behavior, calling him an idiot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 18 He begins the battle by summoning his Guardian Saint Beast, Belcusas the Thunderclap, an enormous heavily-armored creature. The creature begins attacking the pair, and proves a formidable opponent with its massive physical strength and durability. Elfman tells Evergreen to petrify Rustyrose, but she says that she can't because he is wearing glasses, causing them to bicker with each other. Rustyrose comments on how they love each other, prompting them to retort that they aren't in love. As Belcusas continues fighting Elfman, Evergreen charges Rustyrose and readies a projectile, thinking that the weak point of summoners is that they themselves are physically weak. Rustyrose then surprises her when he transforms his arm into a machine-like claw and cuts her down. Elfman, distracted by the attack on Evergreen, is then also knocked to the ground by BelcusasFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 8-12, where he ponders aloud what type of Magic Rustyrose uses. After recalling his guardian, Rustyrose replies that teaching such Magic to trash would be useless and then begins talking about how Lost Magic has negative side effects. He then uses his Magic to project an image of Zeref in the air, declaring that once Grimoire Heart has acquired Zeref and made him king, he can live in the ultimate Magic world, a world where non-Magic users are nonexistent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 13-17 As Elfman slowly gets up, he grows enraged at Grimoire Heart's goal of erasing the 90% of the world's population that can't use Magic, saying that the support Mages provide for humans and vice-versa is what allows for the world to exist. Rustyrose argues with Elfman and mocks his beliefs, saying he doesn't understand Fairy Tail's members at all. At one point, he even snickers at Elfman's beliefs, enraging him further. He then tells the pair that they have no idea of the true horror of Zeref and that once they witness it, they can do nothing but cower in fear. Elfman then charges him, saying that the light that is Fairy Tail will vanquish any kind of darkness. Rustyrose replies that, despite its name, the people of Fairy Tail aren't the least elegant. He then transforms his right arm back into his claw and slashes the charging Elfman. As Elfman is launched backwards, Rustyrose strikes again with the claw, but this time, Elfman catches it with his left arm, also halting Rustyrose's movements in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 3-8 He then uses his Take Over Magic to transform his own right arm into a replica of Rustyrose's claw and prepares to strike. Flustered, Rustyrose quickly transforms his left hand into a golden shield "that pushes back anything", and the attack is blocked. Rustyrose smirks, but then realizes that his glasses have been removed. Elfman says that his real target were Rustyrose's glasses and he proceeds to smash them in his hand. He then tells Evergreen to petrify Rustyrose before ducking. As Evergreen uses her Stone Eyes, Rustyrose stares straight at her, yells,pretending to be tricked. Rustyrose, unfazed, says "just kidding" and cuts down both of them once more with his claw and it is then seen that he still has a pair of glasses over his eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 9-12 As the two lie on the ground, Rustyrose explains that his Magic, The Arc of Embodiment, allows him to materialize anything that he wants from his imagination to be used at his disposal. He maniacally declares that though it has several side effects and limitations, it is a Magic which he has never lost with. He then summons the Tower of Dingir, saying that it will crush them with its sadness. As the tower rises out of the ground, the pair is immobilized and dragged along with it. As the two exchange words of gratitude to each other, Rustyrose tells them to scatter to the depths of darkness, and the tower is then seen exploding.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 13-18 Rustyrose later encounters Azuma, and begins spouting out the "cries of his heart". He notices Azuma's battle-worn condition and comments on it, saying that Fairy Tail has no strong people. Azuma replies that they shouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail, which derives its strength not from Magic, but an incredible amount of faith.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 10-11 Sometime later, Rustyrose encounters the Fairy Tail camp, where Elfman, Evergreen, Mirajane, and Gajeel Redfox are unconscious and Pantherlily, Levy McGarden, and Lisanna are the only ones able to fight him. He comments that no matter what they do, he will be stronger than them, and that it is time for his meal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 11-12 As Bluenote Stinger releases his Magic at another part of the island, Rustyrose comments that something obnoxious has just been let loose, as Rustyrose doesn't want him to eat his meal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 18 Rustyrose is next seen being knocked down by Freed and Bickslow. They tell everyone that they came back to the island after seeing the signal fire. Rustyrose says these two will not be a match for his Arc of Embodiment Magic, but Bickslow and Freed say they will do whatever it takes to take him down for hurting their comrades. Rustyrose is able to shield Bickslow's Baryon Formation and dodge Freed's Dark Écriture: Pain using Pegasus wings on his feet. He says they can't defeat his creativity and his power is infinite, then summoning Belfast the Hurricane to take down the pair. Bickslow then uses his Seidhr Magic to take control and crush Belfast into pieces; Freed uses Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow to turn himself into a large armored warrior and attacks Rustyrose, and Rustyrose states that he feels fear in his heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 10-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 2 He then goes on to state that fear isn't bad, that it is more inspiration for his imagination and he uses his attack Ghosts of the Britear on Freed and Bickslow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 2-4 When Azuma takes over the Terou Tree Freed and Bickslow are incapacitated from lack of magic allowing Rustyrose to attack them while they're helpless. However after Erza defeats Azuma, the magic is returned and they counter back. Rustyrose wondering what happened to Azuma. He then summons the Tower of Dingir and traps Freed, Bickslow, Lisanna, Levy and Pantherlily. However before Rustyrose can finish them, Bickslow uses his eyes to take control of Elfman's body and attacks Rustyrose from behind. The Arc is dispelled and Lisanna sprouts wings, kicking Freed to Rustyrose who hits him with Dark Écriture: Destruction. Rustyrose is sent flying before he lands on the ground, unconscious and defeated. After the war is over, Rustyrose is collected by Hades alongside Kain Hikaru and they leave the island. While they fly away from Tenrou Island, Zeref appears before them spelling out the world's doom due to his and his guild's actions. Zeref kills Hades, but spares Rustyrose and Kain as they are present while Zeref explains to them the dangers of Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Page 12 Magic and Abilities Belcasus.jpg|Belcusas the Thunderclap Jet Sword.jpg|Jet Black Sword Image.jpg|Image Gold Shield Anime.jpg|Golden Shield Tower of Dingir.jpg|Tower of Dingir Pegasus Wing.jpg|Pegasus Wings Belfast.jpg|Belfast of the Hurricane Ghost of Britear.jpg|Ghosts of the Britear Arc of Embodiment (具現のアーク Gugan no Āku): A form of Lost Magic which allows Rustyrose to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim. *'Guardian Saint Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap' (守護聖獣 迅雷のベルクーセス Shugo Seijyū Jinrai no Berukūsesu): An enormous, heavily-armored, and physically powerful creature that Rustyrose imagined into existance to fight on his behalf. *'Jet Black Sword' (漆黒の剣 Shukkoku no Tsurugi): Rustyrose can transform his right arm into this claw-like sword which is capable of extending itself over long distances. It supposedly can cut through anything. *'Image': With a wave of his hand, Rustyrose can produce an image into the air. (Unnamed) *'Golden Shield' (黄金の盾 Ōgon no Tate): Rustyrose transforms his left hand into a large golden shield which is supposedly capable of repelling any attack. Used to shield himself from Elfman after the latter took over Rustyrose's Jet Black Sword. *'Glasses': After Rustyrose's glasses were crushed by Elfman, he was vulnerable to Evergreen's petrification powers, so he materialized a new set of glasses over his eyes to save himself from petrification just in time. (Unnamed) *'Tower of Dingir' (ディンギルの塔 Dingiru no Tō): Rustyrose conjures a massive tower that rises out of the ground, immobilizing and dragging his opponents with it in the process. After a short duration, the entire tower explodes, creating a devastating shockwave that can be felt and heard from miles away. This was used against Elfman and Evergreen to defeat them. *'Pegasus Wings' (天馬の翼 Tenma no Tsubasa): Rustyrose can create wings on his feet this grant him the ability of flight and speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 14 *'Sacred Guardian Beast, Belfast the Hurricane' (守護聖獣　疾風のベルファースト Shugo Seijyū Shippū no Berufāsuto): Rustyrose creates another giant guardian like Belcusas to fight against the enemy. How strong it is or what its abilities are is unknown since it quickly fell to Bickslow's Human Possession Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 14 *'Ghosts of the Britear'(ブリティアの亡霊 Buritia no Bōrei): Rustyrose envelops his enemies in a wave of ghostlike entities, which wrap around them and immobilize them. Major Battles *Elfman & Evergreen vs. Rustyrose *Freed Justine, Bickslow & Lisanna vs. Rustyrose References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart Category:Seven Kin of Purgatory Category:Needs Help